Server software that interfaces with numerous users, such as software running on web servers that are used in retail, financial services and other fields, are conventionally load tested prior to deployment by scripts that emulate the actions of numerous users. The scripts are run on computer systems in communication with the server software deployed in a test environment. Such server software may include service-oriented architecture (SOA) services. In some applications, data is conveyed between user systems and a server using documents compliant with an XML extension suitable to the particular type of data involved.
For emulation of users providing simple XML documents, automated tools are available to develop scripts. However, in certain applications, XML documents may include attachments. By way of non-limiting example, attachments to XML documents may include image files, such as jpg, tiff, pdf or other file formats. XML documents may be relatively complex for some applications. Scripts that are able to emulate users generating complex XML documents and XML documents with attachments are developed by experienced programmers.
Similarly, load testing of software running on servers using message queues, in which requests from users are placed in a queue and later responded to, is desirable. However, such load testing has generally not been performed because of the time of experienced programmers that would be required in order to generate scripts required to emulate numerous users.